MIA
by karone-sakura
Summary: What if Athrun and Cagalli hadn't found Kira in time? What if he was to forever remain MIA? What if his friends never found his body? But he somehow survived? Stay tuned...


_**MIA...**_

_**---**_

_Summary: What if Athrun and Cagalli hadn't found Kira in time? What if he was to forever remain MIA? What if his friends never found his body? Stay tuned..._

**_---_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. If I did, either Flay would have died a whole lot sooner or she would never have existed. (Yes I hate her that much.)_

_**---**_

**A/N** The prologue is just to refresh memories about what happened just before Kira was blown into space. Please review! Also I do not take flames. I think they are very hurtful. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**_---_**

_Prologue_

"Tori flew this way right?" Athrun asked Cagalli from the pilot seat in Cagalli's ASTRAY.

"He disappeared! KIRA WHERE ARE YOU?" Cagalli screamed into empty space.

The battle had just ended. Athrun had his mobile suit self destruct in a machine called GENESIS. This, I guess you could call it a cannon, sent particle beams and when it hit something it destroyed whatever it touched. The Lunar base was its first target and no one survived that attack. The second target was the earth but Athrun managed to destroy this monstrosity but not before it sent off one final beam.

Kira Yamato had been fighting just in front of GENESIS. He was fighting an evil man named Rau Le Crueset who was trying to destroy all of humanity. Kira killed him and while trying to get out of the way he left Le Crueset to be hit head on by the blast of GENESIS. Kira has been MIA ever since...

Athrun Zala... A blue haired, green eyed coordinator who had joined ZAFT to avenge his mothers death. Naturals had destroyed the PLANT that Athrun's mother had been living on. He befriended Kira at a young age and when they were forced to go there separate ways they had been friends. When they met up again a few years later they became enemies.

Kira Yamato... A brown haired, violet eyed coordinator who has Natural adopted parents. He grew up with Naturals and had befriended many. Naturals being humans who did not have there genes operated on before they were even born. Coordinators have enhanced abilities because there genes had been altered. Kira is a gentle person... So loving and caring and lets not forget... naive...

Kira threw himself into the war to protect his Natural friends after his home had been attacked. About half way through the war Kira and Athrun reunited after they had each killed each others friend. Nicol... Sweet Nicol was killed by Kira. Tolle... Tolle left behind a girlfriend who had fallen into despair. Athrun killed him in revenge and almost killed Kira too.

After they had been separated once again Athrun began to understand why Kira fought and why he choose to stay with his Natural friends. Kira had finally figured out who the true enemy was... and he paid the ultimate price. His life. Athrun joined Kira and his Natural friends and so the true battle had started...

Cagalli and Athrun couldn't wait around any longer. They had peace talks between the Coordinators and the Naturals to go to. Cagalli and Athrun... with heavy hearts... gave up on trying to find Kira. Kira meanwhile floated through space in blissful unconsciousness.

Kira slowly woke up to find himself staring down at the earth in all its beauty. He turned his head just as Cagalli and Athrun turned around to go in the other direction. They had not known that Kira was alive. Nor had they known that they had almost found him. Tori flew around Kira's head as Kira watched his friends leave him. Tears fell like rain from his eyes making his vison blurry.

His friends had given up on him... and now he is as good as dead.

**_---_**

**A/N** Well I hope you liked the prologue. Please review! Let me know what you think.. Constructive criticism is accepted but do try to do it in a nice way. And yes I know this is short but this is just the beginning. Ciao for now.

**_Karone_**


End file.
